


Still Locked

by Tator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zerrie engagement mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For christ’s sake, Zayn. You’re engaged. This was different when Perrie just showed up every few weeks to take a few pictures and sign a few autographs. Now there’s going to be question. All the interviewers are going to ask about it. The fans are going to obsess. We’ll never escape it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about what could have happened when Niall learned about the Zerrie engagement

“Niall, please just let me in.” Zayn stood in the hallway next to the too white door that led to the bathroom in their hotel for the night. His hand was firmly on the door handle, testing to see if it was locked every few seconds just in case. The look of utter defeat was written across his face with each passing moment. 

“Go to fuckin’ hell,” he heard muttered back at him. He could hear the silent sobs that were no doubt shaking his love’s entire body as he quietly cried to himself on the floor of the bathroom. 

Zayn wished it hadn’t happened like this. If it was up to him, he would have gotten Niall comfortable and calmly explained to him that this … _unfortunate_ situation had nothing to do with their relationship. He loved Niall. He loved him with all his heart. This didn’t change anything. At least he didn’t think it should. 

“Niall, just talk to me. Please. I can explain everything.” Zayn tried the door again. Still locked. 

He heard a snort, and not like the cute one Niall sometimes let out during tickle fights or when they were watching standup comedy on the couch at home. “Yeah, I’m sure you can explain you bein’ fuckin’ engaged just fine.” 

“I wanted to tell you but-“

That’s when the door swung open, and Zayn was standing face to face with a red eyed Niall. He face was blotchy, and there were streaks down his face were the tears were still running freely. “No,” he started off. “You didn’t want to tell me. If you wanted to tell me, you would have fuckin’ done it already. I wouldn’t have to hear it from some cunt in management a week later.” 

“It’s not like that, Niall. They didn’t know for certain if it was going to happen. I was going to tell you as soon as I knew what was going on.” Zayn tried to show his desperation in his voice. He was pretty close to tears himself by now. 

“Bullshit,” Niall cursed out as he pushed back the older boy to get into the main room of the hotel. 

Zayn followed after him. “This doesn’t change anything. I still only want to be with you. You have to know that.”

“Do I?” Niall let out a bitter laugh as he picked up his bag, throwing the things that were strewn across the floor on top. “For christ’s sake, Zayn. You’re engaged. This was different when Perrie just showed up every few weeks to take a few pictures and sign a few autographs. Now there’s going to be question. All the interviewers are going to ask about it. The fans are going to obsess. We’ll never escape it.”

“The interviewers always ask questions. The fans always obsess. Now they just have a different word to use. You know I don’t care about her. You know I only want you.” Zayn was desperate by now. He kept taking the things Niall would put in the bag back out of it again. It was vicious cycle because the same thing got put in and taken out three times before Niall let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Stop taking the stuff out my bag!” He yelled at Zayn, a fresh roll of tears streaming down his face. 

“Then stop packing it!” Zayn yelled back. 

“Fine!” He screamed. “Fuckin’ fine! I won’t fuckin’ pack! I won’t fuckin’ call you my boyfriend! I won’t fuckin’ hold your hand! I won’t fuckin’ kiss you in public! I won’t do fuckin’ anything!” Once he was done screaming, he threw himself on the bed with his head slammed into his hand. He no longer tried to hide his sobs as they violently shook his body. 

Zayn immediately sat down next to him, cradling the crying boy in his arms. He held him tight, hoping he wouldn’t be like sand and slip through his fingers the tighter he did. “You’re alright. We’re alright.” He whispered sweet things into the boy’s pale skin, placing kisses on each mole hoping to soothe him. 

It didn’t work unfortunately. They sat like that, Zayn murmuring everything into Niall skin as he screamed out his hatred to the world, for at least twenty minutes before Niall could breathe in something other than short pants and loud hiccups. 

“Why does this happen to us, Z? What did we do?” Niall cried into his hands. 

“Nothing, love,” Zayn denied. “We didn’t do anything.” 

“Then why can’t they leave us be? We aren’t hurting anyone. Why does it matter?” Niall gripped onto Zayn’s shirt as he pulled him over to cry into his neck instead of his hands. 

“I don’t know, Niall. I don’t know.”


End file.
